The invention concerns an acceleration and deceleration device, which includes at least an energy storage structure and a piston guided in a cylinder by means of a carrier element and also a sliding door arrangement provided with such acceleration and deceleration devices.
DE 10 2006 019 351 A1 discloses an acceleration and deceleration device. To move a sliding door panel to its end position during closing as well as during opening, two acceleration and deceleration devices are necessary which requires a relatively large installation space.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a compact acceleration and deceleration device which makes a controlled approach at the two end positions in both travel directions possible.